


Steam

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hands, anger, hide.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Keller didn't [you know what] and the powder wasn't delivered.  
> 

Two weeks of complete silence from Beecher, and Keller's had more than enough. Toby'd blabbed on about poison and addiction, felt self-righteous and now acts like he's forgotten all about what they'd shared.

Keller grits his teeth. Never in a million years, especially not after what he's been through so they could be together. He gives Beecher a week to cool off. But after two, he still won't talk, only looks at Chris with cold eyes, lips pressed together in a firm line.

Keller picks a fight, and Beecher rolls over in his bunk, or walks away, or shuts his eyes. Chris delivers a hard sucker punch, and Toby goes down without a whimper. He even tries grabbing Toby's face and kissing him. Toby stands perfectly still, his lips motionless, barely breathing. Disgusted, Keller pushes him away. He's really fucking sick of this shit.

Three weeks pass, and still nothing. Some faceless inmate pushes past him in the caf and mutters, "Whipped."

Two weeks later, Keller's out of the hole, flexing his still-bruised knuckles as he enters Em City. He snarls at Murphy when the man orders him to the showers, and then to work. He wants to kill, except that it's Beecher who's in his way. He doesn't know how to change it.

Face tilted up into the harsh stream of hot water, his heart pounding, Keller doesn't notice anyone coming into the bathroom until the shower two down from his starts up. He whips his head to the side, hating that he's been taken by surprise.

It's Alvarez, both hands on the tile in front of him, stretching out. Keller tilts his head to watch the little stream of water glancing down Alvarez's neck, hitting his back and cascading down to his ass.

Keller grins.

Alvarez notices. "You wanna keep your eyes on your own paper, Keller?"

Keller looks all around the bathroom before turning back to Alvarez. "No," he says insolently, using his hands to rinse his chest.

Alvarez rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever." He turns away, but not before his eyes flit down to Keller's half-hard dick.

Keller's grin stretches even wider. He waits until Miguel tips his head back under the water, then steps in, close. "Need soap?" he asks in a low voice, and catches Alvarez's fist before it hits his chest, then twists it up to an uncomfortable angle. "Simple question, _amigo_."

"What, not enough to break Beecher's arms?" Alvarez hisses at him, his dark eyes wide. Keller stares him down. Miguel blinks.

Still holding Alvarez's arm, Keller reaches out and trails his fingers down the wet skin of Miguel's chest. "Been a rough time for you, hasn't it, Alvarez? Nothing's going your way… feelin' all lost and lonely…" He kicks at the inside of Miguel's calf, and Miguel jumps, his feet coming down further apart, his legs spread out.

Alvarez's chest heaves. Glaring, he opens his mouth to retort, and Keller pushes forward, wedging his thigh between Miguel's legs, bringing their bodies together, his fingers still tight on Miguel's arm.

"S'okay," Keller murmurs. "We all need somebody to take care of us, sometimes." The allusion to Torquemada is clear. Alvarez wriggles, so Keller leans harder on him, pushing him back onto the damp tiles. Warm spray mists down around them.

"I'm not- that's not-" Miguel says, outraged.

"'Course not," Keller replies. "You hang around him for fashion tips."

Alvarez's eyes narrow and he swings his other hand up, aiming for Keller's face. Keller's released his other arm and has both hands around his neck before Miguel takes another full breath, and then Keller knocks Alvarez's skull back into the tiles. His vision goes fuzzy around the edges and he slides down the wall onto Keller's waiting thigh, and then he's hauled back up and pinned.

Keller leans in and bites Miguel on the lips. Shocked, he opens his mouth, and Keller stuffs his tongue into Alvarez's mouth. Keller's hand grips Alvarez's shoulder, and then there's a hot blossom of pain on Miguel's chest and he tries to look down, but Keller's mouth mashes against his and he can't move away. The pain returns, and Miguel figures it out. Keller's raking his fingernails down over his chest, from shoulder to nipple, then twisting the nipple and pinching it again, using only his nails.

They're both panting when Keller breaks the kiss. Looking down, Alvarez sees thin red welts, his dick jumps, and he flushes, knowing he's just given himself away. Jutting his chin out, he looks at Keller, who has murder in his eyes, and Alvarez swallows hard as his dick twitches again.

"Stop it!" he says, forcefully. His voice weakens. "Stop, stop."

Keller grabs Miguel's dick and strokes it roughly. Alvarez can't stop the shudder that rolls through his body from toes to scalp, and his mouth opens on a silent 'oh'.

A big, beautiful smile, edged with a carnivorous sharpness, crosses Keller's face. "Yeah," he drawls. "Sometimes you just need somebody to take care of you."


End file.
